-Tears-
by SoyaLatteso
Summary: —La Sonrisa viene despues de las lágrimas, ahora podremos terminar lo que nunca logramos finalizar. —Secuela de "Smile".


"Después de nuestra historia"

El joven adolescente ajusto sus gafas por quinta vez asegurándose de haber corregido los errores que marcaba su prueba para él ingreso a la preparatoria, estaba emocionado su etapa en la secundaria la terminaría en poco tiempo y ahora daría un paso mas en él escalón a su vida independiente.

Sabía que no seria facil pasar los exámenes de ingreso, mucho menos los de prueba pero estaba seguro de si mismo que haría lo que fuera para entrar a la preparatoria "kimetsu".

Su hermano mayor, rengoku kyojuro, se graduó con honores de aquella misma academia y él deseando seguir los pasos de su admirable hermano mayor también aplicaría en la misma.

—¡Rengoku-san!—. Su compañero y amigo, tanjiro kamado se acercó a el a paso rápido con su hermana nezuko siguiéndole él paso.

—¡Que alivio, pensé que te habías adelantado!—. Suspiro el pelirrojo aliviado.

—Lo siento, últimamente estoy muy distraído con los trámites de la escuela, kamado-san—. Confesó él de menor estatura con un tono de nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, estamos en las mismas, ¿quien iba a pensar que entrar a la academia "kimetsu" seria tan difícil?—.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ambos lograremos pasar él examen, mas bien los tres—. Tanjiro río junto al chico, siguiendo con su conversación él trió partió rumbo a la estación mas cercana.

Aprovechando que él maestro acababa de retirarse, la fémina saco su celular para verificar sus recientes notificaciones, debido a que salio con rapidez de su hogar se le había olvidado poner su celular a modo 'vibrador'.

Gracias a esto su celular comenzó a sonar en plena clase de álgebra, inundando él salón de aquel sonido de tono de llamada que ella considera vergonzoso, las miradas de sus compañeros junto a la de su profesor no tardaron en llegar a su figura.

—Suzume-san, te quedaras o vendrás con nosotras?—. Una de las pocas chicas que ella consideraba amiga de él aula se dejo ver en él marco de la puerta.

—Con las demás chicas nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para ir a cenar después de clases.

La fémina con singulares cabellos albinos reviso la hora en su móvil antes de responder, soltó un suspiro cuando bajo de nuevo él aparato.

—Debo salir temprano, si no perderé él metro, lo siento, sera para la próxima —. La fémina de cabellos rojos asintió a su palabra para después abandonar él lugar dejándola sola.

—"Mama dijo que probablemente papa vendrá temprano a casa, si es así tal vez debería pasar a comprar un par de manzanas acarameladas"—. Pensó para sus adentros moviendo la escoba de esquina a esquina esperando a poder salir rápido del lugar.

Senjuro ajusto de nuevo sus lentes, hace poco tanjiro se había retirado antes junto con su hermana debido a que su respectivo transporte llegaba unos minutos antes del de él.

A pesar de que no le gustaba quedarse solo en él lugar decidió sacar un libro que había comenzado a leer hace poco, eso lo ayudaría a distraerse un rato en lo que llegaba su tren.

Retirando él separador de las hojas prosiguió con su lectura colocándose los audífonos que kyojiro le había obsequiado hace poco.

Por otro lado, justo al otro lado de la vía, se acercaba una fémina albina con una bolsa en mano, al igual que ella chico esta venia concentrada en la pantalla de su celular, pues estaba contestando algunos mensajes del grupo que su madre creó donde estaban puros familiares.

En él cual lamentablemente metieron a ella, así que a la salida de su instituto debía responder por lo menos los 200 mensajes que tenía en su buzón de entrada, si no lo hacia su madre entraría en acción de inmediato.

—"Estoy aburrida"—. Mirando a los lados como si inmediato estuviera a punto de cometer un crimen saco de la bolsa una manzana envuelta en caramelo, aprovechando que había comprado unas de mas, tomar una no le haría daño a nadie.

—"Esto es delicioso, pero no se comparan a las mías, claro esta"—. Celebro mentalmente.

Él varón al otro lado de la vía soltó un bostezo en signo de cansancio, incluso unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos al momento de bostezar.

Retiro uno de sus auriculares al escuchar él típico sonido del carril al ser pasado, su tren estaba apuntó de llegar, guardó él libro nuevamente en su maleta y se retiró los audífonos guardándolos nuevamente.

Cuando su tren estuvo frente a él espero a que primero bajaran las personas que venían dentro para después adentrarse a este mismo.

Como no había asientos libres tuvo que viajar de espaldas, en ningún momento su mirada viajo al otro lado de la vía.

Por otro lado, la fémina corrió hacia dentro del tren apenas vio que la gente ya paraba de bajar, pues como no queria ni deseaba viajar de pie tuvo que correr como alma su lleva él diablo al primer asiento desocupado que veía.

Por suerte le toco un asiento bastante cómodo al lado de la ventanilla, como la inteligente que es guardo su celular en su bolso para prevenir peligros en él vagón, esto lo hacia debido a que anteriormente estuvieron apuntó de quitarle en aparato, pero gracias a su fuerza bruta consiguió permanecer su celular además de detener al presunto ladrón de celulares.

Cuando alzo la vista noto que aún chico de espaldas en él otro vagón que iba totalmente a una dirección contraria a la suya, tuvo una duda existencial sobre él singular cabello del misterioso chico pero luego que recordó él suyo esa duda se esfumó.

Con cansancio se recostó en la ventana esperando a que él vagón avanzara para llegar a su hogar.

"Date la vuelta, estas apuntó de perderla", senjuro tocó su cabeza de forma inconsciente, aquella voz había aparecido de forma repentina por ello ahora estaba un poco confundido, pero no supo porque pero unas intensas ganas de obedecer a aquella voz entraron en su cuerpo.

Cuando miro por sobre su hombro no alcanzó a ver mucho debido a que él vagón al otro lado de la linea ya había comenzado a avanzar.

Lo único que sus ojos lograron diferenciar fue una singular cabellera albina entre él montón de gente que a viajaba en aquel transporte.

"La falta de sueño me esta afectando"

Él escandalo en él aula de clases era irritante, su maestro de educación física no se había podido presentar, por ello ahora tenían dos clases libres de ejercicio y descanso de la luz del sol en las canchas.

Suzume bufón por lo bajo cuando noto como los chicos habían comenzado a bailar y jugar en él escritorio del maestro.

—"Necesito aire fresco, estar aquí me esta asfixiando"—. Con celular en mano salio del aula importándole poco él tener algunas miradas curiosas sobre su espalda.

Sabiendo con seguridad su destino subió escalones arriba para dar con la azotea del edificio.

Cuando abrió una de las puertas casi al instante una brisa fresca y refrescante choco contra su rostro a haciéndola respirar con alegría.

—"Extrañaba esto"—. Esperando a que la campana sonara para dar él fin al día de clases permaneció en la azotea en soledad escuchando sus canciones favoritas en él relajante lugar.

"En verdad amaba los lugares abiertos".

Él varón de cabellos rubios se estiro unos momentos en su respectiva butaca, hace algunos minutos ya había aplicado su examen para la academia ahora sólo esperaría los resultados pero estos serían dados una semana después, guardando sus pertenencias en su maleta salio de su aula asignada.

Él examen no se le había complicado pero en si algunas preguntas lo había dejado perplejo pero no era nada que no podría resolver.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro acaricio la sortija que reposaba en su dedo anular, no sabia porque pero aquella joya se habia convertido en su amuleto de la suerte.

Nunca se lo quitaba a menos que la situación se lo indicara, tanjiro se lo había dado, en aquel momento quedo un poco sorprendido por él obsequio pero esto se disipó cuando él le mencionó que le pertenecía a una persona que fue muy especial para él.

Actualmente, aun no comprendía él significado de aquellas palabras.

Pero no dudo en colocárselo y hasta él día de hoy siempre lo trae puesto.

Con libro en mano, se encaminó directo a al estación, hoy era viernes por lo cual podría hacer todos sus deberes en un día y descansar al siguiente, esa siempre era su rutina, levantarse, ir a clases, hacer deberes, comer y por último irse a la cama.

A pesar que le gustaba hacerlo, había comenzado a frustrarse por tener la misma rutina, quería no deseaba hacer algo diferente, pero ni él mismo sabia que era eso lo que tanto deseaba cambiar.

Soltando un suspiro se mantuvo a u la cuantos metros de la linea amarilla esperando su vago.

Por otro lado, una fémina que venia acompañada de dos chicas no había quitado la vista de su teléfono, las chicas a su lado hablaban animadas entre ellas, claro que en ningún momento trataron de excluirla en la conversación.

Ya que siempre le preguntaban su punto de vista en los temas de lo que hablaban, algo que la albina agradecía en silencio, pues en sus anteriores cursos no había podido hacer amistades debido a sus ojos impares y por sus partes de cuerpo faltantes, por eso usaba prótesis.

—¡Ademas, suzume-chan, un amigo quiere conocerte, se puso feliz cuando le mencione que estabas disponible!—. La albina solo pudo sonreír agradeciendo él gesto de la chica, nunca en su vida pensó en tener una relación estaba muy enfocada en su familia su nunca se le vino él tema a la mente.

—¡Hanako-san, no deberías hacer esas cosas sin él consentimiento de suzume-san!—. Le reprendió la otra chica, la castaña de cabello corto hizo un puchero al escuchar sus palabras.

—Además, yo pienso que Suzume-san debe elegir a la persona con la cual quiere estar, es la vida de ella después de todo, no deberíamos presionarla.

La chica de nombre hanako asintio a sus palabras comprendiendo la situación, con una sonrisa se acercó a la albina acariciando los cabellos de esta misma.

—Ya veo, ya veo, si es así, Suzume-chan ya no te presionaré con las citas, hibari-chan tiene razón, tu debes elegir, nosotras no debemos hacerlo por ti—.

—Gracias, a ambas—. Ambas féminas se mostraron contestas al escuchar aquellas simples pero especiales palabras, por fin se habían ganado la confianza de la chica, algo que sin duda no perderían para nada y atesorarían.

—Somos geniales, ¿a que si?—. Hanako se ganó un golpe en la cabeza producto de hibari, pues la chica había roto un momento especial entre ellas.

La albina solo sonrió contenta escuchando y admirando la conversación y "discusión" que tenían entre ellas acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la joya que colgaba oculta tras su cuello.

Senjuro entro a su vagón, esta vez estaba un poco decaído por ello tema que había pensando hace un momento, por ello decidió solo mirar por la ventana, esta vez le había tocado en un lugar diferente al que suele ir, su vista estaba totalmente enfocada en las ventanas del vagón que estaba en la otra vía.

Se dedico a admirar a las personas desde su perspectiva analizándolas en su mente tratando de encontrar él que los hace diferentes a los demás,

¿en que él es diferente a los demás?—.

Hundido en su mente no noto como una chica albina entraba al vagón contrario quedando en una posición similar a la de él, con la vista a la ventana.

"Mira hacia arriba"

"Alza tu vista"

Como si de un impulso se tratase ambos alzaron sus miradas y como su él tiempo se hubiese detenido ambos se miraron a los ojos, los ojos rojos de senjuro comenzaron a tomar brillo nuevamente y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, lo otra parte él corazón de la fémina había comenzado a latir fuertemente.

Pero ambos volvieron a la realidad al sentir las vías moverse, senjuro corrió por él vagón tratando de mantener mas contacto visual con la chica que conocía muy bien, no tardo mucho en notar como ella imitaba su acción, los vagones eran cada vez menos y los carriles se iba separando.

La albina grito algo, o eso fue lo que noto cuando vio como ella movía su boca de una manera desesperada.

Ambos vagones se alejaron perdiendo y rompiendo él contacto que había entre ellos.

"Siguiente, esperame".

Jugo con algunas palabras para deducir él mensaje, incluso comenzó a decir palabras al azar para a completar él mensaje.

"¡En la siguiente estación, espera por mi!"

Como si su vida dependiese de aquello, cuando las puertas abrieron él fue él primero en salir, corrió lo las rápido que podía, no se detuvo en ningún instante, a pesar de que algunos oficiales le llamaron la atención no detuvo ni bajo su paso.

No perdería su oportunidad de estar junto a ella, no de nuevo, al salir de la estación miro hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar una dirección exacta, corrió varias calles, paso muchos semáforos, sus pies lo llevaron justo en una de las esquinas de un gran puente donde un bello arroyo corría bajo sus piedras.

Con la respiración agitada observó al otro lado del puente, notando al instante una figura femenina de pie él otro lado en las mismas condiciones que él, ambos comenzaron a correr y no se detuvieron, senjuro abrió sus brazos y la albina extendió los suyos directo a su figura.

Lo siguiente que sintió él varón fueron los cálidos brazos de la chica envolver su cuerpo y su cálida respiración chocar contra su pecho, sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a empañarse al igual que sus recuerdos de su vida comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su mente.

Él como ellos se conocieron, se amaron y se despidieron como matrimonio en la muerte de la misma fémina que ahora tenía en brazos.

Paso su mano por la mejilla de la albina queriéndose asegurar de que no estaba en un sueño.

Comenzó a sollozar cuando sintió como la albina respondió a su tacto envolviendo su mano con las de ella.

—E-Estas aqui, r-realmente estas aqui—. Estaba agradecido, pues no supo como habia soportado tener una vida con ella a su lado, ahora ella estaba aquí, abrazándolo y acariciando su mano con cariño.

—Estoy aquí, contigo senjuro y no me iré nunca mas—. Él la abrazo nuevamente, en verdad la había extrañado, con lentitud se retiro la sortija en su mano y la fue colocando en él dedo anular de la mano contraria.

—Ahora podremos cumplir nuestro sueño, podremos casarnos y estar juntos, como siempre lo hemos deseado—. Suzume sonrió enternecida, llevo sus manos por detrás de su cuello y retiro la cadena que colgaba de este mismo.

Separo ambas joyas y se quedo con él anillo en mano.

Anillo que no dudo en colocar en él dedo anular de senjuro.

—Cumplamos nuestro sueño, senjuro—. Él varón asintió, su lagrimeando tomó él rostro de la fémina entre sus manos acariciando con sus dedos las rosadas y suaves mejillas de la chica, poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse y reducir distancia.

Hasta que por fin sus labios se unieron, justo como aquella vez cuando ella estaba abrazada a él en aquella finca bajo la luz de la luna, cuando ella le dijo su último "te amo".

—Te amo, senjuro—. Susurro la fémina contra sus labios.

—Yo también te amo, krysta—. Con una sonrisa proveniente de ambos juntaron sus labios de nuevo, disfrutando él momento que no lograron tener en sus vidas pasadas pero que ahora aprovecharían en hacer.

Pues ambos habían logrado ser la pareja que una vez se propusieron ser, ya sea como compañeros, amigos, pareja o matrimonio, ambos estarían juntos.

—"En esta vida y en la que nos esperan, siempre estaré junto a ti"—

The End.

-Senjuro Rengoku-


End file.
